Visitors Part II: Mind Games
by Ansa Spectre
Summary: After part I, the Masaki home returns to normal, except for Ryoko who is now temporarily blinded. Now, she is having desturbing dreams that indicate that the fight is not over!


Disclaimer~ The Tenchi Muyo characters are not mine and I do not claim ownership. No copyright infringement is intended. ^-^  
  
Prologue: Fatal Ecstasy  
By: Ansa (Spectre)  
  
The loud pounding of her heart echoed as each second passed, only making it harder to hear what was going on around her. From what Ryoko could tell, she was inside a large black void, either lacking or without undistinguishable walls or ceilings. Her mind seemed to flip flop around in her head in this confusing world she had fallen into, each section of her brain sparking off without any destination of thought. When she looked down she noticed she had been stripped bare of all her clothing and had only naked flesh to greet her eyes. This did not bother her a bit, she was used to being naked and free and she liked it, only her surroundings frightened her so. Not anything recognizable could be sighted where she was standing, or in better words, suspended. With no floor for her feet to grip upon she simply floated there without any assistance from her powers.   
"Ryoko!" A soft whisper wheeled her around, twisting her head to and froe trying to locate its source. "Ryoko!" Again it came, this time in a different direction, and louder. The pounding of her heart that she was able to hear so clearly now quickened in pace, and grew in tone and pitch. The fear that she had met before in her mind many times before greeted her once again, this time with a gift, and lips to speak. "Ryoko!" No matter how many times she would hear it the voice plagued her still, an endless virus in her mind that slowly ate away at each and every emotion in her brain and killing all feeling to her body. Right there, at that moment, in that place in time that neither she knew what of, she thought that she might die.  
  
Even without her sight, seeing only blackness and hearing not a soul, Ryoko could tell that she was awake. She wondered for the quick moment alone that she had, that is it our sight that lets us know we are awake, or is it something more?  
"Ryoko? You awake?" A soft familiar voice presented itself from somewhere next to her, a place she could not locate with her eyes. But the bond between mother and daughter was strong, so she did not need eyes to see that it was no one else but Washu by her side.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're safe, in Lord Tenchi's room."  
"Tenchi?" A brief memory flashed back to her from final showdown against Kiseichu, the last memory she really had of that moment was Tenchi's strong arms holding her close.  
"Yes, he watched over you until sun up. He refused to leave your side, never eating. He finally fell asleep and I came to relieve him."  
"H-He was the first to watch over me?" The experience at the tree left her hurt, all her hopes seemed crushed, but just knowing how he spent the night by her side...made it seem that there was some left.  
"We're still recovering, we're all worried about you, even Ayeka. But Tenchi and Minagi have taken it the worst of all of us."  
"Minagi! How is she?" Ryoko shot up from bed, unsure of where her upper body was going, but as the memories flashed back she could remember her daughter fighting the evil being almost as fierce fully as she did before her will was broken. She could remember the mind games he had played with her. All the horrid things he said that had tortured his mind so.  
"She's fine, we have her sleeping downstairs, she wanted to be with you, but she was too weak to move too far." Washu could see the concerned look on Ryoko's face, the thoughts pulsing through her mind, pondering the last few moments of Kiseichu's existence. "That was a very brave thing you did, you saved us all." But Ryoko did not respond, instead she turned her head over to the side just slightly, biting her thumbnail as she thought. "What's wrong?"  
"Do you think Tenchi knows?"  
"About what?" Ryoko turned back to face her, even though she could not look at her, all focus could be seen on Washu.  
"About...him."  
"Ichiro?" Ryoko nodded her head slightly, even with the bandages over her eyes Washu could see her eyebrows tilt, nervous and frightened of what she might say. Washu let out a loud sigh, not please nor ready to give her that kind of news. "Yes, he asked us about it just before we sent the rest of the officers home. But that's nothing for you to worry about now." Washu got up from her seat next to Ryoko's side and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair out of her face and smiling softly. "You've been through a lot, a lot more than even you deserve."  
"What about my eyes?"   
"The flash of light emitted from the collapse of the energy vacuum burned out your retina's. As soon as you lost your energy the light began to pulse, giving you the full force of the energy blast. Normally, you wouldn't be able to see again." Washu paused to wait for Ryoko's reaction, but there was none, Ryoko had been in worse situations and by now she had learned to deal with it. "But fortunately for you, you have the universe's greatest scientist for a mom^-^" Washu gave her a very obvious wink, knowing perfectly well she would not see it. "Your sight should return in the matter of weeks, I'm not sure exactly." Not a word was exchanged for thought, the true horrible reality sinking in and burying itself in her soul.  
"It was hard..."  
"What was?"  
"Holding that amount of power within me. I was surprised it had even worked at all." Washu simply looked down at her, the sight of Ryoko producing the Light Hawk wings was magnificent to behold, but it was also quite disturbing. As she watched, she could see the power within her flow, displacing all normal energy away to make room for the Juri energy that she had possessed for so long but was unable to release until now. With that being, Washu knew when she returned to normal, she would have little energy left within her body, that she would be weak enough to be killed easily in an instant.  
"It's all over now, get some rest now. You need the energy." Just a few feet away the two heard a small cry over near the door.  
"Mreow? Mya?" A flower clutched between her teeth, Ryo-oh-ki slowly crept her way through the door and into the room, the worry present in her eyes.  
"Ryo-oh-ki?" Washu smiled and picker her up, placing her down on Ryoko's chest, her warm fur tickling her palms. "Here, she'll keep you company, now get some sleep my dear." Before she left she patted the small cabbit on her head and gave Ryoko a gentle kiss upon her brow. With her furry sister resting on her, giving her comfort and soothing her with the gentle purrs of happiness, Ryoko, slipped back into a sound sleep.  
Washu slowly slid the door behind her, keeping her mind upon the moment. As the deep feeling of silence fell upon the house again, a shot of worry that had plagued her the past few days suddenly resurfaced. Ryoko had been through enough, that much is more than obvious, so of course Washu didn't want to put her, or anyone else in worry. The battle was over, government officers had left and Kiseichu was destroyed...but still, to her, one who has faced death many times, it was too easy, to quick. The power of the light hawk wings were immense, but for one who had so much energy already and with so much will to win, it seemed to be too early for this to be over.  
Her thoughts were cut short as a cluster of Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi, and Yosho approached her solemnly. If you were to look into their eyes you could see a great feeling of concern for Ryoko. Ayeka, having fought with her in the previous days was now humbled, feeling deep sorrow and regret for her actions knowing that Ryoko might have died to save them all. Even in her most deepest and compassionate of thought did she ever expect Ryoko to be their savior. The hundreds of years she had spent looking for her, the hatred consumed her and blocked any other emotion to this woman, had started to change recently. After the Kagato incident and that of Dr. Clay (along with numerous others) she had grown to understand her a little more and have started to change her feelings that she once had.   
"How is she Washu?" Sasami was the first to speak, concern in her small caring eyes. Even though she was still young, she was well aware of what was going on, and the threat to Ryoko's life. Washu crossed her arms as she spoke, her voice soft and concerned, not to wake the sleeping girl in the room behind her.  
"She'll be all right for now, she just woke up but she needs more rest. Generating the light hawk wings took a lot out of her. And, I'm afraid she won't be able to see for a few weeks. So until then she will need our help."  
"Of course." They all nodded, eager to give any help to the broken warrior.  
"For now, we should just leave her be. Right now the best thing for her is rest."  
  
  
Once again, the black swirling abyss surrounded Ryoko, the cold of her mysterious location flowing over her naked body, making her shiver and shake violently. Using her arms as some sort of shelter, Ryoko hugged herself tightly, trying to shield herself from the cold that waved around her as a wintery storm, invisible to her mind's eyes. Once again, as she did before, Ryoko looked in all directions. She knew not which way was which but it did not matter as long as she saw nothing in either path around her. It was torture enough to see nothing, but she wasn't sure, in this dark place, if she wanted to see anything at all.  
Then a bright flash of light emitted from her hands, a white illumination from within her own flesh. Ryoko held her hands close to her face, watching as the light moved up her arm until it consumed her whole body. Light piecing through her, making her glow as if she were engulfed in flame on the inside, rays of the white glow shot out of the tips of her fingers, stringing out from her hair. At that moment she could not find the will to scream, instead she let her eyes shut and arched her back as a soothing swoon of peace and pleasure swarmed over her body. Every nerve of her body tingled, overflowing with this new feeling.   
Not knowing what else to do, Ryoko shed a single tear, this strange feeling overpowering her. It was not that she was scared, instead, it was a tear of happiness, of sheer pleasure from the existence of this new emotion that plagued her. She wanted this pleasure; she wanted it for all eternity. Now, nothing else mattered to her, not even Tenchi...all she wanted was this new pleasure. She had never felt anything like this before, no one had. Never in her life would she ever experience the euphoria she was feeling right now. Nothing, not even the pleasures of human sexuality could ever come this close, the feeling clouded her mind destroying all what was once her.  
Ryoko hugged herself, still drowning in this endless ecstasy, as if thousands of orgasms were flooding her body at once. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Ryoko soon drifted into a trance as the energy of her was sucked away, the pleasure still probing into her mind, whittling away at her common sense, will, and all former desires for Tenchi. Her surroundings soon changed, the darkness that had once consumed her faded into a warm orange flush, the cold fading away as the soothing warmth of a sun beat down upon her.  
"Ryoko..." The voice returned, as it did in the dream earlier that day. Only this time Ryoko did not have any desire to listen, if she had looked to find the voice, standing only a few inches away from her stood a dark figure. Male, his broad shoulders jutted out sharply allowing a thin material cape to flow off them. The cape covered his entire body, leaving his head alone surrounded by high cuffs on either side. Even though light now permeated the entire area, his face was to dark to make out any physical features. All that could be seen was a strong chin and dark brown eyes, staring into the curled naked woman before him. "Ryoko..." He called again, this time, loud enough to turn Ryoko's head slightly to acknowledge his presence.   
"L-Leave me..." Her voice was soft and trembling between loud sighs and moans. Her eyes were barely open, wedged open enough for tears to stream from their corners. The figure did not speak, his mouth, if it were to be seen, did not move. From underneath his flowing cape emerged a single hand, unconnected by a wrist or forearm. Somehow it lifted itself out before the figure and positioned itself in a halting motion. As it did, the glow coming from inside Ryoko, fizzled and died, the cold returned to her as her unspeakable pleasure diminished leaving her trembling with lust and desire.  
"You can have this desire Ryoko, I can give it to you." Ryoko's head shot up to face him, tears streaming from her eyes as she hugged herself tightly forcing away the cold.  
"Please, I-I need it!" Her body shuddered as if going through extreme detox from some wonderful drug, cold turkey. "P-Please, give it to me now! I-I need it n-now..." Her body, which had once been suspended in space, now fell to a transparent floor, which was colder than the abyss surrounding her. Ryoko began to crawl on her stomach, reaching out with one trembling hand to grab the figures cape. Her desire now consuming her beyond all imagination, "I'll give you anything, p-please." All modesty and self-control destroyed by the ecstasy, Ryoko exposed herself to the stranger, willing to give anything for the warmth and pleasure to return.  
"Anything?"   
"Y-yes." Ryoko nodded.   
His hand now concealed back under his cloak, the figure stared down at her, a definite grin growing upon his face. "Surrender your mind to me, your body, give them to me so that I may replenish myself. So that I may rebuild my body and finish what I came here to do!" Then it hit her, Ryoko knew the voice of the figure before him, although his face still hidden from her. Even though she knew quite well what Kiseichu was planning on, her desire clouded her judgment. She knew he would kill Tenchi, but nothing else mattered to her but the endless ecstasy.   
"Y-yes."  
"And, your reward shall be your pleasure...for all eternity!"  
"I-I will give you m-my mind, a-and body. Now p-please..." The figure needn't let her finish, before another word was uttered, both hands now appeared from beneath his cape, placing themselves on each of her temples as he bent down before her. With his touch, a great flash shot out from her body and flew into his hands, glowing with her power. With each second she could feel a little bit of her mind slip away from herself. Her body now shook violently, but not from the cold, it felt as if every being within her was being sucked away, but to her it did not matter, her reward would be more than worth it.  
  
"Good morning." Sasami's sweet voice sounded in the room, even though she could not see her, Ryoko could sense her sunny and sweet attitude as she entered the room. Soon after the door slid shut, she could hear the soft clinking of dishes carefully placed upon a wooden tray. Finally realizing that she was out of the dream, Ryoko felt no chill, no detox, and most importantly no desire. Each faded with her waking, making her unsure of the reality of what she had felt. Putting it aside Ryoko sat up carefully, so not to accidentally bump into anything due to her loss of sight.  
"Morning?"  
"Yep, you've been asleep for two days now!" Without even seeing it, Ryoko could tell that Sasami was smiling warmly, as she always did. However the tone of her voice suggested that her concern was very present as well. "We were all pretty worried about you. Even Sister Ayeka." Ryoko rubbed her head as she stretched out her back, her joints still sleeping.  
"Ayeka?"  
"Yep," Sasami nodded and sat down next to the bed, placing the tray on the nightstand next to her. "I brought you some breakfast. Eat up, Washu says you need to regain your strength." Ryoko sniffed around, trying to pick up whatever the young girl had brought in.  
"What is it?"  
"Soup, rice cakes and some tea." Ryoko waved her hands around trying to get a grip on the tray, but succeeded only in nearly knocking it off its stand. "Careful! Here let me help." Sasami picked up a small rice ball and started to place in front of Ryoko's mouth when she turned her head away, snubbing the morsel off.  
"Humph."  
"What's wrong? You like rice balls don't you?"  
"It's not that."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"This is just so embarrassing, having to be spoon fed like some sort of child." Ryoko crossed her arms over her chest, desperately trying to keep her pride intact.  
"You never had a problem when asking Tenchi to do it!" A slight grin formed on Sasami's face, true, she knew quite well Ryoko has fed Tenchi like this many times and asking for the same in a sort of romantic attempt to reach him. Ryoko, slowly turned her head back over her shoulder, Sasami's words were true and she had nothing much to say in her defense. Swallowing her pride, Ryoko turned her head to find the rice cake, mouth open to receive it. "There you go, tee hee!" Slowly Sasami slipped the rice cake in with a smile, pleased so much but Ryoko's trust with her. As soon as the rice cake passed her lips Ryoko closed her mouth and began to chew, letting her mind wander as she tried hard not to look embarrassed. "Now that wasn't so bad was it? And no one saw you but me!"  
Ryoko smiled, "Thanks Sasami."  
"Sure." Sasami smiled as she grabbed another rice cake from her tray, she felt much better than she had earlier. Her warm little heart frightened for Ryoko's life, even though she had given the entire house so much trouble before, it did not matter to her. In Sasami's mind, no matter what Ryoko did, had done, or will do, she will always be seen in her mind as a part of their "family."  
Ryoko smiled, a false statement though not entirely. She did feel better, she was feeling more...safe, and the horrid memories had already started to fade back in her mind as it focused on others. But, still, these dreams she was having were so real, so frightening. Each time, she could swear that she had woken up with goose bumps upon her arms. And at this point, she was not sure if that ecstasy was real, what if it was? What would that mean? Would she really betray her love? Ryoko tried to shake these thoughts from her mind and loose herself in the moment. For now she was safe, and loved by her housemates, maybe not the love she was looking for, but she'd take whatever she could get.  
However, Washu wasn't so confident at the time. While Ryoko tried to purge herself of these thoughts, Washu was pondering upon them. Was it really over? Kiseichu, the dark energy vacuum, could it be that he really was gone? Her mind raced around each formula and theory in her mind, applying them to the present situation. The possibility of the vacuum surviving was very low...but could they take that risk?  
Soon after Sasami had gone, and Washu had finished her work, Ryoko sank back into a deep sleep, this time, not so voluntarily. She had spent what felt like an eternity lying back in the bed, covers up to her chin simply stopping herself from drifting off, unsure of what would happen this time. So far these dreams were not threatening to her, the last was disturbing yes, and it questioned her loyalty to Tenchi, but it was only a dream...wasn't it? Blinded by the destruction of the vacuum, Ryoko always saw black, the only way now to knowing that she was asleep is when she saw light. This time, no dark, no cold, no Kiseichu, when she realized she was asleep, she found herself in a vast grass field. All around her the tips of the grass scratched up against her bare skin, her nude body poked and prodded continuously as the wind sent waves of the vegetation bending off in either direction.  
The wind felt cool against her flesh, the field warm with the rays of sun beating down were overpowered by the wind's soothing calm. She felt extremely comfortable and at peace with herself, however still cautious as not to let herself slip out of the stare of readiness she had focused herself upon. Her mind was now more aware of what was happening around her, in a state of readiness so not to be taken by surprise if that amazing ecstasy should return to her. Ryoko stood up, gazing all around her in simple awe at the endless field that lay before her. As the wind blew, she could see the grass moving in waves as if the whole field was a great ocean. Ryoko closed her eyes and let the wind flow through her hair, letting it blow back behind her flapping all around, lapping at her back.  
"Ryoko..." The voice was very soft this time, she even debated whether she heard it through he wind or not. Immediately she open her eyes and covered herself, hugging her arms against her bare chest. Her body started to tremble again, the fear swelled up within her once again from a deep well in her soul. She listened carefully, looking in all directions for his dark visage to appear. "Ryoko..." This time she was sure she heard it, the voice much louder now, more recognizable. It echoed within her mind, each time sending a new wave of fear upon her body. Then the wind suddenly died, the grass slowly stopped waving, the sound of the blades scraping against each other soon disintegrated in her ears as she pushed every other thought out of her mind. "Ryoko!!" Ryoko jumped aside, Kiseichu's mouth gently whispering her name in her ear. It had taken her by surprise, as if he had appeared out of nowhere to collect her fear.   
"W-What do you want?" Still hugging herself, Ryoko, stepped back, her eyes engulfed in the fear that had started to consume her. The dark figure before her grew a smile on his face, a slight laugh forming in his throat.  
"Have you forgotten already my dear?" Ryoko, took another step back as he spoke, knowing quite well what he meant but was not going to give him the pleasure of taking her this easily.  
"Forgotten what?"  
"Our agreement of course." Ryoko let her hands fall from her chest, placing one behind her back, igniting her sword out of his sight. This was her mind, her body, and she would not give it up that easily.  
"I remember that 'agreement' and I'm calling it off. I have no desire for it anymore, you have nothing on me."  
"Fool! I have blocked the desire from your mind...for now. If I were to let it continue, you would feel it when you awaken, putting my plans in jeopardy. But now, it is time to fulfill our agreement, and I will not let you stop me."  
"The hell you will!" Ryoko lunged at him, throwing her sword ablaze in front of her, supporting it with her palm so to thrust it hard into his torso. Just as she reached him, her blade stopped abruptly, frozen in space, almost impossible to move in her hands. Ryoko looked up and saw an evil grin on Kiseichu's face.  
"You will give me your mind, you have no choice in the matter!" Then suddenly, Ryoko's body tingled with pleasure. The indescribable ecstasy had returned, flowing all over her body.  
"N-no!" Ryoko tried to resist it with all her will, focusing on Tenchi, if she gave him her mind and body; he would certainly destroy her beloved. Ryoko tightened her fist, gritting her teeth and pushing back her pleasure as much as she could and thrust her fist as hard as she could at the figure before her. But it fell short, the pleasure was too much for her to control, and she fell to the ground, curling up her body as the wonderful sensation waved through her body, taking control of all judgment.  
"Any resistance is futile, you shall remain in your blissful prison for all eternity. And I shall use this body to restore myself. It's only a matter of time..." 


End file.
